


Права принадлежат

by EmberNova



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, OOC, ангст, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Права принадлежат

Удар справа — и на щеке остается отметина с красными подтеками. Удар слева, и слышно хруст костей. Перелом ребер, не иначе. Еще удар, и приходится сплюнуть кровь, чтобы не поперхнуться. Последний — и в бок впивается острый край круглого дорожного знака.

— Убью, блоха, — раздается яростное рычание. На глазах у зрителей происходит красочная постановка.

Как бы Изае не хотелось задержаться подольше, но он предчувствовал, что сейчас ему сломают пару ребер с другой стороны.

Оттолкнувшись ногой от здания, на котором красовалась вывеска пекарни, он сделал маневр и, опершись о знак противника, прыгнул за Шизуо и скрылся в первой подъехавшей машине.

— Пока-пока, Шизу-чан, — подмигнул он, пока стекло медленно закрывалось, и машина неизвестной марки растворялась вдали.

***

Снова удар по скуле — его излюбленное место. Как правило — сначала правая. Он еще удивлялся, как Шизу-чан ему умудрялся не выбивать зубы. Потом удар слева, Изая не смог понять, куда он попал, кажется, промахнулся.

На этот раз они затеяли танец посреди площади. Шизуо выделывал свои изящные связки в изодранной рубашке, что прибавляло этому безумию страсти.

«Эй, людишки, вам пора платить за представления.»

Удар справа. Хруст костей, и еще один удар справа. Этого Изая не ожидал. Простая и довольно примитивная схема Шизуо — право, лево, право, лево — была нарушена. Он упал, понимая, что, если двинется, что-то точно проткнет какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган. Перед собой он увидел брошенный на асфальт погнутый дымящийся окурок, который тут же был затоптан носком. И следом равнодушно удаляющуюся пару лакированных новеньких ботинок. Рука точно была сломана, и телефон было не достать. «Как жаль, что я так скучно подохну», — Изая пожалел лишь об этом.

***

Взмах ножа — и на смуглой коже появилась красная полоса. Тонкая струя крови потекла вниз и заляпала очередным красным пятном белую, хотя сейчас этот цвет своим именем назвать было сложно, рубашку.

— ИЗАААЯ! — раздался гром средь ясна неба.

Сегодня выиграл Орихара Изая. Зрители ликуют, фанаты в восторге. Поклон. Занавес. Концерт окончился немного быстро, а жаль. На спине истекающего кровью блондина Изая вычертил заглавную английскую букву «I».

— Пока, Шизу-чан.

***

«Меня кто-то поймал?» — бешено билось в мозгу Изаи. Он не мог вспомнить, с кем связался на этот раз. Перед собой он видел кромешную темноту. «Меня точно поймали», — отвечал он сам себе на вопросы, но паники не было. Лишь констатация факта. Изая двинул руками и понял, что ему их не расцепить. Он был связан, а, может, и прикован. Ног он не чувствовал, поэтому последнее проверить пока не мог. Тело медленно наливалось свинцовой болью, которая, будто сильная гравитация, стремилась прижать Изаю к полу и тут же его раздавить. Информатору показалось это ощущение довольно знакомым, но при этом он не мог вспомнить точно сколько раз его ощущал.

— Эй, приведи эту крысу, новый препарат привезли, — отдаленно слышались чьи-то приказы.

И вот снова. Звуки приближающихся шагов. Хотя почему «снова», разве он уже такое слышал? Металлический звук открывшейся двери. Изая вскинул резко голову, отчего хрустнула шея. Только сейчас он понял, что был в плотно завязанной повязке.

— Идем, — грубо подняли его с пола.

Ноги еле несли худощавое тело, изукрашенное синяками. Парень был полусогнут, потому что, несмотря на то, что его поддерживают за узел, повязанный сзади на руках, его до сих пор тянуло к земле.

Все это так знакомо и одновременно с тем невозможно, что Изая терялся в догадках — сон это или реальность. Кажется, его чем-то накачали. И, видимо, не один раз. Некогда Великий, быстро находящий выход из любой ситуации, сейчас с трудом соображал кто он. Животное или человек. Овощ? Кукла? Думать он не мог, происходящее было ему неведомо, поэтому все мысли он устремил к единственному четкому объекту в голове.

— Шизу-чан? — непроизвольно сорвалось с его губ.

— Он еще говорить способен? — послышалось искреннее удивление кого-то «снаружи». — Какой экземплярчик.

Его на что-то посадили. Гладкое, холодное и, кажется, металлическое. Это все настолько знакомо Изае, что он как будто бы мог предсказать, что произойдет дальше. Справа послышался неожиданный звук выбитой двери.

— Уроды! — огласил комнату громоподобный голос, отражаясь от стен. Видимо, помещение было не очень большое, и стены выложены плиткой.

Такое развитие событий не входило в варианты полоумного экстрасенса. Уши наполнил звук воплей, брани, стрельбы и скрежета металла. Голова информатора загудела уже на первых секундах, и он не мог теперь разобрать или представить, что творится за пределами маски неведения. По его губе тонкой струйкой пробежалось нечто прохладное, что защекотало нос. Разум помутился, и нестерпимо захотелось принять лежачее положение, а то мозг грозился вытечь вместе с кровью. Но звуки борьбы прекратились, и Изае в мгновение стало лучше. Теперь на фоне гулкой тишины слышался стук дорогих туфель. К нему приближались шаги. Изая почувствовал тепло почти вплотную приблизившегося человека. На его затылок легли ладони и стали неуклюже развязывать узелок повязки. Кусок ткани упал на колени парня, и он сначала не решался раскрыть глаза, потому что яркий свет уже через закрытые веки доставлял неудобства.

— Изая, — по шороху и прохладному потоку воздуха информатор определил, что человек присел.

Он с опаской приоткрыл глаза и, привыкая к свету, смог разобрать блондинистую шевелюру и некоторые черты лица мужчины.

— Шизу-чан? — определенно, это был тот, кто остался единственным в памяти информатора. Незапланированный спасатель улыбнулся, чего брюнет рассмотреть не мог.

— Только у меня есть право избивать блох, — самодовольно и горделиво огласил блондин, и сухие, потрескавшиеся, холодные, тонкие губы информатора накрыли теплым и немного грубоватым поцелуем.


End file.
